


Indecent

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Implications of violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto and Totsuka return from a negotiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> for the **indecent proposal** and **coming out (of the closet)** squares of my [trope bingo card](http://butterflychase.livejournal.com/78931.html)

"Kusanagi-san's going to be mad," Totsuka sighed cheerfully, his gait jaunty enough to be easily mistaken for _skipping_.

Mikoto glared at him.

Totsuka beamed in return. "You were really rough back there!"

Mikoto scowled, looking away.

" _I'm_ certainly not one to complain," Totsuka spread his hands out flat in front of him, smirking. "But I think there's a good argument to be made that it was a bit... ah, what's the word? _Excessive?_ Just a bit, maybe!"

Mikoto sucked on his cigarette, trying to just ignore Totsuka. Though, long experience had already proven that to be impossible.

"I hesitate to point this out, because it might come across as ungrateful, but I _did_ have that situation in hand. You know. _Before_ you burned the entire building into ash," Totsuka looked at him wickedly.

Mikoto gritted his teeth.

"I realize that I'm, well, I'm _weak_ , but there _are_ some things I'm good at," he reminded Mikoto, his eyes twinkling.

Not like Mikoto needed reminding!

"I could have handled that without the property damage, potential loss of life, and staining of clothing," Totsuka continued cheerfully, brushing off his pant leg at the last part.

Mikoto looked at Totsuka's pants, but he didn't see any ash.

"Not that I'm saying you were wrong, mind!" Totsuka laughed. "But... I wouldn't mind it if you relied on me from time to time, too, King." Totsuka beamed at Mikoto, his face looking as pure and innocent as a child's.

Mikoto felt guilty, but. "He said things."

"Well, sure, most people _are_ prone to talking from time to time," Totsuka agreed amicably.

Mikoto glared at the sidewalk. "No. He said... _things_."

Totsuka _laughed_. "You can't take what people say so seriously, King!"

"He called you names," Mikoto muttered.

"Did he?" Totsuka affected a confused air, and shrugged. "It's just words."

"He said you were... _easy_ to read," Mikoto ground out.

"Are you saying I'm difficult?" Totsuka pouted.

Mikoto gave Totsuka a look that _clearly_ expressed his opinion on _that_ topic.

Totsuka laughed. "Still, just calling names...!"

"He said you were my whore," Mikoto corrected him.

"Mm," Totsuka looked at Mikoto levelly. "He did."

"He offered to shove out of Shizume City entirely in exchange for a night with you, _just to see what the fuss is about_ ," Mikoto snarled.

Totsuka snickered. "That was just a joke! You didn't think he was serious, did you? It's just... banter!"

Mikoto narrowed his eyes, coming to a complete stop. Totsuka sighed, and stopped, too, facing him.

"He was trying to get under my skin, act the part of a big man. But we all know who the biggest man anywhere is," Totsuka slowly and deliberately punched Mikoto in the chest, right over his head. 

Mikoto looked down at Totsuka's fist on his chest.

"I wasn't bothered by it. I could still have worked out a deal with him," Totsuka told him patiently.

"I worked it out. It's done, right?" Mikoto stubbornly insisted.

"True," Totsuka opened his fist, and laid his hand flat over Mikoto's heart. "But you didn't have to use your power so recklessly, in such a brutal manner. You shouldn't have to do that unless it's necessary. And certainly not just for some words." He smiled kindly at Mikoto.

Mikoto lifted his hand and wrapped his fingers around Totsuka's wrist. Totsuka seemed so frail to Mikoto. "No one's allowed to say shit like that to you. Or about you. He kept calling you... that thing." Mikoto narrowed his eyes. He wasn't losing sleep over that bastard.

"Faggot?" Totsuka smiled kindly. "I've been called worse. And it's true, so there was really no reason for me to be bothered."

Mikoto's eyes widened.

Totsuka took a half-step back and started to laugh. "King! You looked so shocked!"

"Well...! You never... told me..." Mikoto fumbled, shuffling his feet, looking away.

Totsuka started to laugh so hard, he had trouble standing upright. "King, what are you talking about? I used to suck you off when I was in middle school!"

Mikoto turned red.

" _How_ many times have we had sex? And... did you not realize I was a guy?!" Totsuka howled with laughter.

Mikoto growled, and stalked off in the direction of the bar.

"King! King!" Totsuka wheezed, trying to catch up while laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But... you can't _really_ say you didn't have a clue!"

"You never _said_ anything," Mikoto glared at Totsuka, his look implying that normally, Totsuka didn't _shut up_ about things, so.

"True," Totsuka laughed. "But it still can't come as a surprise to you," Totsuka tugged on Mikoto's arm playfully.

Mikoto looked away, trying to pretend that he wasn't with Totsuka at all. "You don't hafta be gay to do... that stuff..." he muttered.

"Sure. I could be bi, like you, but I'm not," Totsuka shrugged, grinning. "I'm all yours."

Totsuka said it matter-of-factly, and then he grinned, like he was _so_ satisfied with himself. Mikoto just stared at him.

"It doesn't make a difference, does it?" Totsuka cocked his head to the side.

Mikoto grunted, and continued on to cross the street. He just had his hand on the door to Bar Homra when Totsuka scooted ahead of him.

"I can't wait to tell Kusanagi-san you didn't know I was gay! Kusanagi-san! Kusanagi-san!!" Totsuka called out gleefully, going in ahead of his King.

Mikoto closed his eyes, ground his teeth, and tried to keep his temper in check.

For once, Mikoto was in a bad mood and neither Kusanagi nor Totsuka was doing anything about it. The rest of Homra avoided the bar that night.

  


* * *

  



End file.
